It was the chocolate
by miss selah
Summary: Rich and decadent. . . soft and smooth. . . It was all because of that piece of chocolate. . .


_**It was the chocolate. . . **_

Oh, how he truly _despised_ Valentine's Day.

Inuyasha looked down the halls carefully to be sure that their were no girls. It wasn't that he didn't like girls. . . he even kind of liked Valentines Day. Sure, he didn't really like the fact that people needed a day to show that they cared about people. No, it was all the extra make up, and stress, and curls, and pushy girls trying to shove cheap chocolate down your throat.

Oh, how he truly _despised_ chocolate.

Doing a quick double check that would have made the crossing guard outside of the school proud, he took off at a dead run.

"Inuyasha!" He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to face _her_.

Oh, he _despised_ her most of all.

"Hello Kagome-sama." Inuyasha said as he turned to face her, slowly, as if he could prolong his freedom.

Kagome pointed one finger at him. "You said that you were going to come to tutoring so that I could help you get your grades up. You're never going to pass high school at the rate you're going and you know it!"

Inuyasha sighed. Yes, he knew it. His father and his prodigical brother, Sesshoumaru, wouldn't let him forget it.

"So? What? Were you going to just ignore me? Just like you ignore your bad grades?" Kagome said, placing her fists on her hips in the universal female sign of annoyance.

Inuyasha sighed again. The one girl, the _one girl_ that he actually liked, and she wasn't swooning all over him like every other girl in the school.

What was with that?

"Are you listening to me Inuyasha?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Kagome-sama." Of course he wasn't.

Kagome smiled sweetly and he knew he was in trouble. "What did I say?"

Of course he didn't know.

"Come to tutoring, Inuyasha." She said, grabbing him by the sleeve of his letterman's jacket.

Inuyasha allowed her to drag him along after her. If he tried, he could even be happy that he actually got to spend time with her. He really did enjoy her company! But, it was _Valentines Day,_ and Inuyasha just knew that _he_ was going to be with her.

_As a matter of fact, where was he?_ Inuyasha wondered, looking around for her dull boyfriend, Hojo.

"And for another thing. . ." Inuyasha looked down at her and was surprised that he hadn't realized she was talking. She was annoyed today, he knew nearly immediately.

Kagome walked him right up to the desk he was supposed to sit in, across the way from her, and stared at him, as if daring him to try to back out of studying. But Inuyasha wasn't stupid. . . well, in any other way but _academically_.

Inuyasha took his seat, but looked around the class room for Hojo. Surprise, surprise, the perfect boyfriend wasn't with the perfect girlfriend on Valentines Day.

"Okay, well your grades came in and you are doing much better in English, but your Algerbra is still pretty shaky, so I think that we should wrok on that first-"

"Where's Hojo?" Inuyasha asked, surveying her face for the flash of emotion he knew would appear and tell him everything. It had in the past- anger, her eyes would narrow _ever so slightly. . ._ anonyance, her eyebrows would come together and make the area above the bridge of her nose crease. . . happiness, her eyes would squint slightly right before a giggle would burst from her.

Annonyance appeared on her face before she turned her head towards a window. "He had to go see his grandmother, and he isn't here today." She said, anger and hurt in her voice.

"So you guys got in to a fight?" Inuyasha assumed, putting his chin on a fist and staring at Kagome.

Kagome turned to face him, her face flushed with anger. "No! Of course not!"

Inuyasha made a sound like _umm-hmm_ and looked at his math homework she had laid out for him.

"It's true!" Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha smiled down at his papers before lifting just his eyes to meet hers. "I didn't say that it wasn't, Kagome-sama."

Kagome bite the inside of her lip and Inuyasha turned his attention back to his homework. Only he was paying attention to her.

Kagome brought her fist down hard on the line he was reading. "And if we did get in to a fight, who are you to say anything!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nobody." That was all he was to her, he knew. Nobody.

Kagome's fist loosened when their eyes met. "I mean. . . you and I get in to fights all the time."

Inuyasha nodded, watching her lips part slightly and her pupils dilate. He leaned forward slowly, as not to scare her off, and tilted closer to the edge of his chair when he spoke. "Yes, Kagome-sama, we do. . ." He said, talking to her but staring at her lips.

Kagome nodded and watched him watch her. He moved slightly again. . . a little bit closer. . . a litt bit again. . . she could feel his leg flat against her own. . .

"And it doesn't mean anything." She whispered when his face was just a scant three inches from her own.

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned in a little bit more. "Do you want it to?" But he didn't wait for her answer. Moving slowly, as if she were a wild deer, he captured her lips with his own and applied just enough pressure that she had to lean back against her desk to be comfortable.

He licked her lips gently, requesting entrance in to her mouth. She nodded, still kissing him, and parted her lips slightly. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He explored the cavern of her mouth, memorizing every crevice. . . every ridge. . . in case he could never have it again.

Applying a little more pressure, Inuyasha slowly helped Kagome crawl on to her desk, so that his hips were in between her legs. He followed close behind, atop her, proving his dominance.

They parted lips, gaspingly, and Inuyasha fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Kagome smiled, bemused, beneath him. "I don't usually do things like this, you know."

Oh, he knew. "So then I guess I must feel pretty special, huh?" He asked, irratated with the damn buttons.

Kagome smiled. "No. . ."

Inuyasha's hands stilled. He stared at her. _Did this mean that she had done this_ before! "No!" He mummered quietly.

Kagome shook her head. "I think it was the chocolate. . ."

Inuyasha stared at her. "Chocolate?"

Kagome nodded. "I had a _lot_ of chocolate today . . . Ayumi and Eri and Yuka all felt bad that Hojo and I had an argument, so they gave me some of their chocolate." She paused here, and smiled. "They had a lot of chocolate too."

Inuyasha leaned down, only half way done with his shirt. He gave her a quick kiss, and licked his lips. "Definitely _something._" He said with a wry grin before he got up and began to button his shirt again.

Kagome got up, confused. "Wait a minute. . . don't you want to keep going?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. . . I will have you some day. . . but it won't be on a school desk where anyone could walk in. . ."

Kagome bite her lip and smiled. "That's what Hojo and I were in a fight about. . ."

Inuyasha blinked twice. "You wanted to have sex on a school desk where anyone could walk in?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "No, he did."

Inuyasha looked confused. "So, you wouldn't have said no to me, but you said no to him? Why?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and touched her fingertip to her lips. "I told you already. . . it was the chocolate!" She quickly gathered her things up. "Umm. . . Why don't we just work on your homework tomorrow. . . none of it is due for a few days, right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay then!" Kagome said with a blush as she hurried out the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

Inuyasha stood there long after she had left, a smile on his face. He sat down after a time, and touched his fingers to his brow, watching the door in case she came back.

Yes, he'd see her tomorrow. And maybe. . .

He'd bring chocolate.

_Fin. . ._


End file.
